The New Dark Knight: Justice League
by The Real Cas
Summary: After four years after Huntress became an established vigilante, she and the Martian Manhunter recruit other metahumans to help them protect the universe from various dire threats. What would happen if one of the many threats came not from outside, instead inside themselves? What would the League do if they realized their undoing came from the seemingly helpful of things?
1. Recruitment

In the cloak of night, Huntress made her nightly routine. As of now, she was punching a thug that harassed a little boy about joining his gang. When he refused, she stepped in.

J'onn J'onnz flew overhead whizzing by Huntress' head. After Huntress tied the gangster up, she simply said, "Hello J. Have you done more recruiting?"

The green alien simply looked at her with his red-orange eyes that had no pupils. "I have done so already. Have you done your part?" He inquired like a cold robot.

Huntress curtly nodded, "It's already done. Transport us up." Upon her order, the transporter Martian technology beamed them up to the lunar base where they intended on going.


	2. The Bat, The Cat, & The Bird

Bruce Wayne sat in the large cave examining all the files that he had printed out from his enormous database on his many master computers. On the keyboard he examined a letter that his daughter had given directly to him.

Opening the envelope he read with interest of the project she had been working on. This letter stated that in exchange for amnesty his skills would be needed for various missions that would ensure the public safety on the global scale.

He destroyed the letter, for he had given his answer to her already. Looking at all his detailed annotated notes lying on his desk, surrounding various items upon his desk, he began his research on the others that he knew his alien friend and his daughter were going to recruit for this new organization.

Speaking of the devil, his daughter walked in, with an even shorter haircut than last time. Her hair was long flowing down her back, but when his son used it to gain leverage, she had it bobbed. Even though it was good, she cut it shorter so that her pixie do would fit inside her bike helmet. It was the details of his kids that he noticed. Everyone thought that all of them would have his blue eyes, but they had their mothers.

Helena went over to Bruce saying, "Are you working?"

"Always." He absent-mindedly said, "Do you have them?"

"Right here." Helena slid the thick files she had in her hand onto the desk where Bruce sat. He looked at her, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it. Remember, be gentle but firm." Helena responded at their project.

Helena left and Selina came in to greet her husband, "Bruce, you're working too hard…Mama is lonely…why don't you come upstairs?"

Bruce looked at the files then her, his eyes were tired and in desperate need of rest in spite of their intense focus on the files, "All right, just a moment as I finish up here." Selina smiled, not knowing of what he was doing.


	3. The Man of Steel

Clark was at his office, returning from fighting a few criminals easily on the streets. His job wasn't stressful, nor was it always exciting. Still, he was a damn good investigative reporter, with his wife Lois. Ever since his great challenge with General Zod, he knew escalation was going to happen. He was glad that at least with these easy petty crimes, it was a good down time for him.

Looking upon his desk he saw that there was a manila envelope addressed to him. Though he was suspicious of its contents, he scanned it without even opening it. He saw that it was addressed to him by his real name, and his alter ego. An amnesty program in exchange for his skills.

Clark knew that it must have come from his friend Bruce, for whom else could it have been?

Almost immediately, he burned the letter with his heat vision and then cooled the fire with his breath, speeding away from his desk to throw the evidence away; no one even noticed. Clark thought to himself the time and place where they were to all meet according to the letter. He knew that he would gladly join, but he wondered if it was too good to be true…


	4. By Hera, Brightest Day, Fastest Man

While in the midst of fighting, Wonder Woman was tackling her threat. She had everything under control, until she saw a green Martian come over and assist her.

"It's ok, I've got it J'onn!" Diana said with pride.

"It would be better if I assist you Wonder Woman." J'onn said robotically, for a foreigner he was very polite and accustomed to the ways of Earth.

After the two finished this brief skirmish, J'onn directly asked Diana, "So have you thought more of our offer?"

She looked fiercely at him, beaming she said, "You got it J'onn. By the beard of Zeus I will help you." She walked off from the scene as the alien just hovered in the spot, hesitating before he left to go and see others.

When she returned to her dwelling, Diana thought the customs of Man's World were strange in the sense that there were contradictions all the time.

One day Hal Jordan and Wally West were at a bar together, just drinking and chilling as friends do. When Hal looked at the door, half-expecting Carol, instead he found and attractive woman walk in with dark brown eyes, short black hair, and glowing skin from the strobe lightings in the club.

Going straight for their table the two sat up straight, practically yelling in order to talk. "Hey there you. What's your name?" Hal called out.

Wally added, "Would you like a drink perhaps?" The woman simply looked at them and asked, "Are you Hal Jordan and Wally West?"

They exchanged looks, "Yes, and you are?" Wally leaned in seriously, because by the look of her she could have been a deadly assassin.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is our plan." The mysterious woman said. Hal just looked at her as if saying "Huh?"

"What's the plan?" Hal asked.

Before they realized it, she had placed manila envelopes for each of them right where their hands were. She merely said, "Everything you need to know and do is in there, I'd suggest you read them privately." Before they could respond, she had vanished. Exchanging looks, the two opened their envelopes and understood the severity of the situation.


End file.
